


"The rumors aren't true"

by buggiesreign



Series: Bughead One Shots [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, bughead - Freeform, bughead angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Betty felt neglected by Jughead for a while now, so when rumors of him having an affair, at his new school, hit Riverdale High, she is fed up and makes her way to Jugheads prep school.Arriving there she runs into Jughead and the girl of the rumors, which leads to a heated argument.





	"The rumors aren't true"

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fanfiction partly came from a conversation I've had with a friend of mine (Hi Ellie), about theories on season 4, so partly idea credits to her.
> 
> If there are any typos or mistakes, please excuse them. Thank you.
> 
> Hope you like this!!

It had been four months, since Jughead transferred to prep school. Four months, since he started only being around on the weekends, even though those visits became fewer and fewer too. He always had other things to do. 

“Sorry Betty, I can’t. Elena needs help with putting together her new shelf.”

“Sorry, I won’t be home this weekend. Alex invited me to this thing.”

“Sorry guys. I can’t come, I’m studying with Alex and Elena. I’ll make it up to you.”

Betty wasn’t annoyed by it, as much as it saddened her to see him slowly slip away. Archie and Veronica were upset too, but obviously not nearly as much as Betty. She had tried reasoning with him countless times, tried suggesting to come to him, instead of him coming back home, but nothing would work.

So when the news that Jughead Jones apparently had a new girlfriend or fling named Elena, hit Riverdale High, Betty felt like she was going to throw up. Which given, she did. He supposedly had a new girlfriend and everyone talked about their heavy make out session at the prep schools recent party. All the looks and questions Betty got made her feel even worse and she wanted to just disappear.

But the days of innocent, quiet Betty had been over, so on Friday after school she made her way to Jugheads prep school.

“Are you fucking serious Elena? You started that bullshit rumor about us?” Jughead Jones was more than angry at his supposed friend. He had heard about this rumor a week ago, for the first time, immediately confused about how that bullshit rumor started. He tried figuring out who started it, but couldn’t, until now.

“So what? It’s not like it’s a bad thing. Be proud, people think you got me into bed” she replied and Jugheads disgust for the girl in front of him grew more and more.

What was she thinking?

“Are you joking? I don’t want to get you into my bed. I’d appreciate it, if you stayed as far away from me and my bed as possible” he said, raising his voice slightly, still in slight disbelief that she did it.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it to be true” she said, the most arrogant look on her face.

“I don’t. Trust me, I do not want it to be true. As a matter of fact, I wish I would’ve never met you. Have you thought about what will happen when Betty hears about this?” he asked, but of course Elena couldn’t care less. Her plan after all was to start a rumor, which would cause their break up, so she could have Juhgead.

“Aw, are you scared your little girlfriend will break up with you?” she asked, her voice mocking.

“Her name is Betty and don’t talk about her like that. She’s more woman than you will ever be. She doesn’t play tricks on people and acts like a straight up bitch about it” he said, seeing her tough façade crumble a little.

Elena looked at him for a moment, before she saw the blonde, they were talking about walk up to them, out of the corner of her eye. A smirk spread across her face, which in turn, earner her a confused expression from Jughead. “But of course, Juggie” she said in the sweetest voice, resulting in Jughead being even more confused. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Before Jughead could even react, he heard a small gasp and the words “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”. He knew right away who said them and pulled back, only to see Bettys disappointed look, once he turned around.

“Betty-“ he began, but was quickly interrupted by Betty slapping him across the face. “You are such an asshole” she said, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Jughead opened his mouth to say something else, but Betty was already on her way out of the room.

“Oops, what a terrible timing” Elena said and Jughead turned around to look at her. He realized what had happened, the second he saw her proud smile.

“You saw her coming, didn’t you?” he asked, but didn’t wait for a reply, before adding “I can’t believe I ever thought we could be friends. Fucks sake, you’re a bitch”. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the common room, seeing Betty turning a corner at the end of the hallway. 

Jughead quickly followed Betty, wondering where she was going, as she was heading in the opposite direction of the exit. He saw her turn another corner and noticed they were walking back to his dorm room. He tried to catch up with her, but Betty was walking quickly down the hallways and into his room. He followed her inside, finding her throw a few of her belongings, that she left at his place, into her bag.

“Betty“, he said softly, reaching for her arm, but the second his hand touched her elbow, she yanked her arm away and turned to look at him. The tears on her face, broke his heart, knowing he was the reason they were there. 

“No. Leave me alone” she said, her voice raised, “You are such an asshole Jughead. We’ve been together for almost two years now, I thought I could trust you”. Betty was clearly upset and all he wanted was to explain what happened, that it was all a misunderstanding. He knew losing Betty wasn’t an option.

“You can. Betty please, it-“ he tried again, but Betty cut him off once more, not wanting to hear him talk. “Betty please what? What?!” she was yelling now. 

She pushed him away from her and Jughead stumbled back a few steps, not expecting so much force from her. Her expression was completely broken.

“I heard about the rumors yesterday, but I thought it couldn’t be true. I told myself ‘No Betty, he wouldn’t cheat on you. He wouldn’t have an affair at his new school.’, but the truth is you do. You have a new girlfriend without even breaking up with your old one” she yelled and Jughead closed his eyes, with a sigh when he heard that she knew about the rumors.

“Betts” he tried again, but she shook her head. “Shut up! I’m not done yet” she yelled and Jughead opened his eyes again. Betty was furious and heartbroken at the same time, which made for a dangerous combination.

“I should’ve seen this coming. Typical Jones behavior. New school, new girl, right?” she said, with a scoff, remembering what had happened, when he transferred to Southside High. “The amount of times you canceled on me, for her. All the things you did for her. I should’ve seen it coming.”

“I should’ve…” she mumbled to herself, looking down for a moment, before looking back up at him, but before he could say anything, she started yelling again.

“I have been so supportive of you! I did everything for you, gave you everything I had! I was there when no one else was! And I did all of that happily, Jughead! Because I fucking love you! And I hate myself for still loving you! I wish I wasn’t in love with you right now! I wish I could hate you! But I can’t! I fucking can’t! So, all I’m left with right now is pain! You’re such an asshole!” she yelled, the tears streaming down her face. It took every ounce of self control Jughead had, to not reach out and wipe them away, knowing she’d get even angrier.

“Why?” was the next thing he heard coming from her lips and the brokenness in her voice, cut right through him, but before he was able to answer, Betty continued talking.

“Why did you do this? Why do you keep doing this? It’s like whenever there is a new girl, at your new school, that seems remotely interesting, you drop me and run after her. Am I not good enough? Do you not love me as much as you used to? What is the fucking reason?” her voice was calm, too calm, her chest was heaving up and down, still worked up from her yelling seconds ago.

“What is the fucking reason Jughead?!” she was yelling again, this time even louder than before, interrupted by loud sobs, leaving her lips. “Why would you do this?! Hurt me like this! After everything I have done for you! After everything we’ve been through! I just wanted to make you happy!”.

Jughead hated himself right now, she thought this was on her, she thought he didn’t love her anymore. His chest tightened at the thought, knowing that it would never be the case, but unsure of how to make her see that.

Betty began cursing him out, yelling whatever insult came to mind, as she pushed him back a few times. Hi back was already against the wall, but Betty kept pushing and throwing her fists against his chest, before taking a step back.

“I just-“ she choked on, before falling to her knees on the floor, her hands covering her eyes, as she tried to calm her breathing. She leaned back against the bed, pulling her legs against her chest, her feet planted on the floor. She rested her forehead on one of her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, to keep them against her body.

Jughead was frozen, she was having a break down and he froze, not knowing what to do. He quickly snapped out of it, falling to his knees and moving to sit next to her, his back leaned against the bed as well. Without hesitation, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. His heart broke at the way she was fighting to get out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let go and after a few more attempts to get away, her head fell to his shoulder and she cried, while Jughead was holding and rocking her gently.

“Why?” she mumbled, after minutes, that felt like a lifetime, had passed. He didn’t need further explanation, as to what she was questioning.

“The rumors aren’t true.” was the first thing to leave his mouth and Betty began crying again, fresh tears joining her old ones, on her still wet cheeks. “I know, it sounds like bullshit, after what you just saw, but I swear to you, the rumors are a lie.”

Betty was quiet for a while and Jughead debated on whether or not he should continue, but Betty interrupted his thoughts. “I can’t believe you” was all she said, to his statement, so Jughead continued.

“Elena made up those rumors. She spread them around after that party, we supposedly made out at. We haven’t, I wasn’t even there for longer than 15 minutes. I don’t know exactly why she did it, but I swear to you Betty, those rumors aren’t true” he said and Betty shook her head lightly and he knew she wasn’t believing him.

“Betty, why would I cheat on you? You give me everything I need and want. You have always been everything I wanted.” he said, Betty still shaking her head. He didn’t let her disbelief stop him, he had to convince her and he was determined to do so.

“Betty, you have to believe me. I’ve been crushing on you, since we were 8 years old. I still remember the first moment when I thought it was more than just friendship. We were 8 and Reggie and Chuck were making fun of me, because of the way I dressed in school and you stood up for me and told them to leave me alone. Then at 9, I was crying because my father told me to sleep on the street and kicked me out. You took me in and brought me to your treehouse and let me sleep there. You brought me food and stayed with me, until you had to go to bed. When we were 10, you kissed me on the cheek, because you felt bad when that girl told me I would never meet anyone, who would like me back. I could tell you countless moments, of when you made me feel better and bit by bit I fell more and more. I love you Betty, more than my own life. I would do anything for you and give you everything if I could. You are my everything. You’re all I want, and I would never cheat on you” he said, not letting go of her, smiling slightly at some of the memories.

“Really?” came a small voice and Jughead looked down at Betty, who now was looking up at him, with big red rimmed eyes. Jughead placed a hand on her cheek carefully and gently, wiping away the few tears still leaking from her eyes.

“Yes really. Of course, you are. You always were all I want. I’m so sorry this happened, but Elena made up those rumors and kissed me when she saw you coming. I didn’t cheat on you … but I was still an asshole. You were right, I was neglecting you. Not on purpose, but I still did it and I’m so sorry. I was so focused on fitting in here, that I forgot to still fit in at home.” he said and Betty gave him a small, sad smile in return. She wrapped one of her arms around his stomach and waist, holding onto him.

“You were an ass...” she mumbled and Jughead squeezed her a little tighter. “But I love you.” She added and Jughead smiled at her. “I love you.” he replied, and Betty couldn’t help herself, but to press a soft kiss to his lips. Jughead kissed back, tasting the salty tears on her lips, as their lips moved with one another.

Betty pulled back slowly, their faces still close together. “I was devasted, when I thought you cheated. You’re all I want too and I don’t want to lose you.” she said, laying her head against his chest.

“You won’t. You would never lose me. I will always love you and I’d never leave you or want you to leave.” Jugheads voice was soft, as he slowly picked her up and got off the floor. He sat down on his bed and laid back carefully, Betty cuddled into his side, her head still on his chest.

“So this is forever?” she asked, not looking up at him and he smiled slightly, at her words. “Yes, we are forever.” he stated, without hesitation and Betty looked up at him, pecking his lips again.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, stroking her hand over his chest. “No baby, you didn’t hurt me. I’m okay.” He placed his hand on top of hers and Betty nodded her head slowly. “Good. Thank god.” she mumbled, and her eyes began to close. Jughead kissed the top of her head and placed the blanket on top of them.

“Goodnight, my love” she spoke softly, as she drifted off to sleep.

“Goodnight, my everything” he whispered back, not ever wanting this moment to end.

Betty slept safe and sound in Jugheads arms, while he was watching over her and held her close. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thanking whoever was out there, that Betty fell in love with him and decided to be with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot.  
If you could give me some feedback, that would be really appreciated.  
Thank you and love you gusy :)


End file.
